Elemental wolf slayers
by Lucy ultimate dragon slayer
Summary: Summary: What if there was a prophecy about Lucy a water wolf slayer and a old friend from a long time ago. The old friend is a wind wolf slayer. What will happen when disaster strikes? Will love happen for Lucy or not?
1. Chapter 1

Elemental wolf slayers

 **Summary:** **What if there was a prophecy about Lucy a water wolf slayer and a old friend from a long time ago. The old friend is a wind wolf slayer. What will happen when disaster strikes?** **Will love happen for Lucy or not?**

Chapter one: An old friend returns

 **Lucy's P.O.V (5 years old)**

I was in the garden with my friend Riyuki, ( **A/N: Used from the story of sianunkoku, I don't own that either)** I call him Yuki.

"Hey Luce don't go in the forest, your mom said not too." Yuki said while we were chasing each other.

"I know Yuki I won't, I promise." I said as I turned left. In the distance, I heard my mother yell for us.

"Yuki mama is calling for us we gotta go." I said.

"Ok let's go Luce." He called back.

 **Timeskip Lucy's P.O.V (present time)**

I was being ignored, as usual I was always being ignored ever since Lisanna 'came back from the dead' or something like that. Its been 3 months already, since anyone but Juvia.

"Thanks for everything Juvia." I said.

"It's no problem Lucy." Juvia said. Juvia and me have finally on talking terms without her saying I like Gray.

"Hey Lucy we need to talk." Natsu said.

"What do you want her?" Juvia said.

"Well were kicking you off the team because you're weak as hell, Lucy." Natsu said. All of a sudden, the doors were, opened.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL LUCE WEAK!" a person in a cloak yelled, and I knew exactly who it was.

"Who the hell are you?" Natsu questioned.

"I'm someone you don't want to mess with and don't call Luce weak she is 100 times stronger than you weakling!" He said.

"Yuki is that you?" I asked. The cloaked figure took off their hood and it was my eldest friends.

"Yuki it is you!" I yelled. I ran up to him and hugged him. When I was living with my parents I found out that I was falling in love with Yuki, he also fell in love with me.

 **Flashback 8 years old (Lucy's P.O.V)**

"Luce meet me in the garden at 8:00 tonight, ok?" Yuki asked.

"Ok, bye Yuki, see you later." I said. I waited until 8 and I know that mom and dad are asleep. I went out to the garden and saw Yuki.

"Hi Yuki." I said. He looked at me and smiled.

"Lucy I need to tell you something. I love you and I would like to know if you will be my girlfriend?" He said. I blushed at seeing him because I love him too.

"Well you see Yuki, I love you too." I said.

 **Timeskip two weeks later (Lucy P.O.V)**

Its been two weeks since we got together, we had multiple stolen kisses. I went to the garden at 8 again, Yuki wanted to show me something. I saw him and he saw me, he took my hand and showed me to an alleyway, it was kinda closed off to the surrounding streets. I was softly, pushed up against a wall and we kissed. He kissed me gently. He pulled away and was about to say something when he pulled me to another alleyway, he heard a noise. We ran to my house, he kissed me good by and he left.

 **End of flash back**

 **Present time (Lucy's P.O.V)**

Yuki and I went to see the guild master. I knocked I heard a come in, we went in and sat down.

"Lucy who is this?" the master asked.

"This is my old friend Riyuki, he is a wind wolf slayer, and also I'm also a water wolf slayer. I up to par with all the thunder god tribe put together with the help of Natsu, Erza, and Gajeel." I said.

"Okay son, go down to mira and she will get you a guild mark stamp." The master said. We went down to Mira and got the stamp, he got his aqua blue on his chest.

"Hey Yuki you can sleep at my house." I said.

"Hey new guy! If your stronger than me prove it, I challenge you to a fight. Tomorrow at 10:00 in the morning, and Lucy is weak." He said/yelled.

"You don't know anything about me, Natsu dragneel. I wear limiters so don't you ever say I'm weak." I took off my ribbon and earrings. My power put everyone to the floor except the guild master. With that I put my limiters back on and left with Yuki to my place.

 **Finally done! This idea has been driving me mad all day. Remember I don't own anything. Hope you liked it. Review!**

 **Lucy ultimate dragon slayer**


	2. Chapter 2

Elemental wolf slayer

 ** _Last time on Elemental wolf slayer:_** **"You don't know anything about me, Natsu dragneel. I wear limiters so don't you ever say I'm weak." I took off my ribbon and earrings. My power put everyone to the floor except the guild master. With that I put my limiters back on and left with Yuki to my place.**

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

Once we got to my place, we each got a shower. It was nice to see Yuki again.

 **Timeskip (Lucy's P.O.V)**

It was time to see who was stronger if it was Natsu or Yuki.

"Get ready Dragneel!" Yuki yelled from across the field.

"Oh I'm ready Luki or whatever your name is!" Natsu yelled back. They started and it was Natsu's mistake to launch at Yuki.

"Iron first of the fire dragon!" Natsu yelled.

"ha your biggest mistake ever. Howl of the wind wolf!" Yuki yelled. Since wolf slayers are 100 times more powerful then the dragon slayers. Yuki finished Natsu off with one move and I'm stronger than Yuki, he is as strong as the thunder god tribe with the help of Natsu, and Gajeel.

 **Timeskip two month later (Lucy's P.O.V)**

It's been two months since Yuki got here. It is night and I was in the shower.

"I wonder if Yuki still likes me or not" I thought to my self. I got out and dried off. I dressed in my pjs. I came out and sat on the couch with Yuki.

"Hey Yuki can I ask you something?" I asked.

"I think you just did. Yeah go ahead." He said funnily.

"Well remember when we were kids, and we fell in love, and snuck out together?" I said.

"Yes, what about it." He asked.

"Well I was wondering if you still love me?" I said.

 **Yuki's P.O.V**

She is wondering that, I wonder how I should answer her back. I still love her after all. Therefore, when she asked I did all I could think of doing. I kissed her as a response, and she kissed me back. I broke it off.

"Lucy I have and always will love you," I said. She smiled and kissed me.

"Ok I think it is time for bed." I said.

"Why don't you sleep with me?" she asked.

"Why not I mean we do love each other." I said. We went to bed, I laid down so my back was to the wall, and we fell asleep. It was about 2:00 in the morning, when I woke up and saw the window open. All of a sudden I saw a third body in the bed.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled, for this has never happened. Lucy woke with a start and screamed.

"Lucy kick!" she yelled. The third body was kicked to the wall.

"Ouch." It said. I knew by the sound and smell it was Dragneel. The light turned on and Luce got out of bed and yelled.

"Natsu! What the hell are you doing here!?" she yelled and questioned angrily.

"But Luce I always sleep with you!" he whined loudly.

"You what?" I asked.

"Well you see, before you came Luce and I slept together." He said.

"It was in the same bed and you snuck in, I didn't let you in." Luce said.

 **Timeskip morning (Lucy's P.O.V)**

I was walking to the guild holding hands with Yuki. We got to the guild and Mira squealed. I was taken by Mira and Juvia.

"Are you and Yuki together Lucy?!" Mira asked/squealed. I nodded for my voice wasn't answering.

"Oh My God!" Juvia said/yelled. Yuki came over to us.

"Mind if I borrow her for a minute?" Yuki asked. Both girls nodded.

"HEY EVEYONE I HAVE AN ANNOUCEMENT!" Yuki yelled. Everyone turned to us.

"Lucy and I are now a couple." He said.

"Let's party for the new couple." Someone said from the second floor. I was blushing madly the whole time.

 **Later that night**

"Hey Lucy I dare you to kiss Yuki in front of everyone!" Mira shouted. I went so red that Erza's hair was put to shame.

"Kiss Him!" Everyone chanted repeatedly. I wasn't moving so Yuki made the move and kissed me n the lips. It took me a second to kiss back. When we broke apart, everyone was cheering. After another hour I was drunk and he walked over to me.

"Hey love, how are you?" I asked.

"Are you drunk?" He asked. Mira nodded.

"Mira were leaving I'm gonna take Luce home." He said.

 **Yuki's P.O.V**

When we got home Lucy trying to get out of my arms. When I put her down she walked up around. I sat in a chair and she sat on my lap.

"Hey Yuki have I ever told you how good you always smell?" she asked me.

"What?" I asked.

"Hey how muscular are you under your shirt?" she asked.

"I think you need to go to bed now." I said. I tucked her in and laid down beside her.

 **Timeskip next morning (Lucy's P.O.V**

I woke up with a killer headache

"What happened last night?" I said to Yuki.

"Well you got drunk, I took you home, you said I smell good, and asked how muscular I am under my shirt." Yuki said.

"Omg!" I said in my head. Yuki gave me headache tablets.

"Hey Yuki Master is telling everyone the people competing in the GMG." I said.

 **Timeskip (Master's P.O.V)**

"Everyone I have an announcement!" I said.

"The participates to the GMG are, Lucy, Riyuki, Erza, Natsu, and Gajeel. The GMG is in three months so start training!" I said.

 **DONE! Tell me what you think! I need help on what goes on in Lucy's relationship with Riyuki, PM me on that.**

 **Lucy ultimate dragon slayer**


	3. Chapter 3

**Elemental Wolf Slayers**

 **This is what everyone looks like**

 **Lucy:** She has blonde hair but when she releases half of her power her hair turns icy blue, (When showing Natsu that was a fourth of her power.) brown eyes at full power they turns gold, her hair is down to her waist.

 **Magic:** celestial spirit and water/ice wolf slayer (she has ice because the ice and water head wolves were mates), and also has a half wolf half human form.

 **Riyuki:** Has white hair, brown eyes, his hair is like gray's.

 **Magic:** Wind wolf slayer, also has a wolf and half wolf half human form.

 **History:** Riyuki's father was a business partner of Lucy's father, he would bring Riyuki along to play with Lucy. About eight years old Lucy and Riyuki fall in love, hiding from guards and their parents they had stolen kisses. Then they get separated after two weeks of dating. Riyuki's father ended up dying and he stopped coming. At the age of 16 he left home and he became a mage that was traveling around. Finally at the age of 18 he traveled to Magnolia where he was reunited with Lucy.

 **I am done. I will put more people in another one later but I need more ocs also I was thinking of making a surprise in for you guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last time on Elemental wolf slayer: _"Everyone I have an announcement!" I said._**

 ** _"The participates to the GMG are, Lucy, Riyuki, Erza, Natsu, and Gajeel. The GMG is in three months so start training!" I said._**

 **Timeskip three months(Riyuki's P.O.V)**

Its been three months since we went training. Today we are going to Crocorus.

 **Timeskip after eliminator (Riyuki's P.O.V)**

It's time to see who else made it.

"In eighth place, we have Twilight Ogre. In seventh place, we have Quatro Cerberus. In sixth place, we have Blue Pegasus. In fifth place, we have Mermaid Heel. In fourth place, we have Lamia Scale. In third place, we have Raven Tail(this is before they get dissatisfied). In second place, we have Sabertooth. In first place, we have Fairytail!" said the pumpkin head guy. We walked out and all the boys started to drool over Lucy, because she was wearing red short shorts and a green tank top, her hair was in a ponytail showing off her neck and her limiters. It was sexy. Sting whistled to her (the pumpkin guy announced the names, I was to lazy to write it), I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Whoa wolf boy are you jealous?" Lucy whispered in my ear.

"It looks like Lucy Heartfillia is taken boys!" the pumpkin announced.

"Well for the first battle it will be Lucy Heatfillia V.S Flare." The pumpkin said.

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

I was up against Flare of Raventail.

"START!" Mato said. Flare lit her hair.

"open gate of the twins. Gemini!" I yelled. Gemi and Mimi came out.

"Use any keys you want." I said. Gemi and Mini called out Leo and Cancer.

"My beautiful hair!" Flare yelled. Cancer cut her hair and then Leo struck her with a Regulas punch.

"Howl of the water wolf!" I yelled. Water came hurdling out of my mouth. It hit her and she was knocked out.

"It looks like Lucy Heartfillia is a water wolf slayer and gets ten points for her team." Mato said. Yuki came out and kissed me.

"Everyone tomorrow there is a singing contest. Pick who you like." Mato said.

"Lucy and I will go." Riyuki said after we were back to our balcony.

"Okay fine, but don't mess it up lover boy." Gajeel said.

 **The next day (Lucy's P.O.V)**

Yuki and I practiced a lot to make the song perfect.

"Ok whoever is participating in the singing contest step on to the field now." Mato said. Yuki and I stepped out on the field and you could here cheers from all over.

"Pick a number out of the hat, Kabo!" Chappy said. Everyone picked and Yuki and I got 8.

"Ok first is Blue Pegasus, Kabo." Chappy.

 **I'm in heaven (italic is Hibiki and bold is Jenny.)**

 _You capture me with a stare  
I'll follow you anywhere  
You lead me into temptation  
I guess you need to enjoy  
_  
 **I'm like a kid with a toy  
I'm losing my concentration  
One kiss from you and I'm on fire  
Your touch is all I desire  
**  
 _One look and you take me higher  
You know I couldn't resist  
Ya, I miss every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss  
_  
 ** _I'm in heaven when you kiss  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from Wonderland  
_**  
 _I'm in heaven when you kiss  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from Wonderland_

I go crazy when you kiss me  
Show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to Wonderland

You know I couldn't resist  
Ya, I miss every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss

I dream of you every night  
Feels like I'm losing my mind  
The feelin's just getting stronger  
(Ger, ger, ger, ger)

 **My head is spinnin' around  
You play with me but I'm bound  
I can't resist any longer  
**  
 **One kiss from you and I'm on fire  
Your touch is all I desire  
One look and you take me higher  
**  
 _You know I couldn't resist  
Ya, I miss every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss_

I'm in heaven when you kiss  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from Wonderland

I'm in heaven when you kiss  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from Wonderland

 ** _I go crazy when you kiss me  
Show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to Wonderland_**

You know I couldn't resist  
Ya, I miss every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss

 **You know that I'm hypnotized  
Each time I look in your eyes  
You know I couldn't disguise  
And I couldn't resist every time that we kiss**

 _I'm in, I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from Wonderland  
_  
 ** _Ooh, it's heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from Wonderland  
_**  
 **I go crazy when you kiss me  
Baby, don't resist me  
Take me with you back to Wonderland  
**  
 _You know I that I'm hypnotized by your eyes  
And I just can't resist  
Every time that we kiss_

 **You know I that I'm hypnotized by your eyes  
And I just can't resist  
Every time that we kiss  
(Kiss, kiss, kiss) **

**Time skip Lucy and Yuki's turn**

"Now it is Fairytail's turn to shine.

 **Sorry it took so long to update on this story I'm busy with school. In the next chapter Lucy and Yuki will sing. The other teams had:**

 **Raven Tail: Calling all the monsters**

 **Lamia Scale: Evacuate the dance floor**

 **Mermaid Heel: Sweet bumble bee**

 **Twilight Ogre: Remember the name**

 **Quatro Cerberus: Thanks for the memories**

 **Sabertooth: Dirty little secret**

 **I don't own anything.**

 **Lucy ultimate dragon slayer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last time on Elemental wolf slayer:** "Now it is Fairytail's turn to shine. Kabo." Chappy said. ( **A/N: Be sure to check out the a/n at the end.)**

 **Now it is time for Fairytail's song**

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

 **My first kiss by Kesha (italic is Lucy, bold is Riyuki)**

 **My first kiss went a little like this  
[Kiss] and twist [kiss kiss] and twist**

 _Well my first kiss went a little like this  
[Kiss] and twist [kiss kiss] and twist_ **  
**  
 **I said no more teachers and no more books  
I got a kiss under the bleachers hopin' that nobody looked  
Lips like licorice, tongue like candy  
Excuse me miss, but can I get you out your panties?  
**  
 **In the back of the car  
On the way to the bar  
I got you on my lips (I got you on my lips)  
At the foot of the stairs  
With my fingers in your hair, baby this is it...**

 **She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way  
You know that I'd make her say  
** _Ooooooooooooooh  
Ooooooooooooooh  
_ **She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way  
You know that I'd make her say  
** _Ooooooooooooooh  
Ooooooooooooooh_ **  
**  
 _My first kiss went a little like this...  
_  
 **I said no more sailors and no more soldiers  
With your name in a heart tattooed upon their shoulders  
Kisses like whiskey, it gets me drunk  
And I wake up in the morning with the taste of your tongue  
**  
 **In the back of the car  
On the way to the bar  
I got you on my lips (I got you on my lips)  
At the foot of the stairs  
With my fingers in your hair, baby this is it...  
**  
 ** _She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way  
You know that I'd make her say  
_** _Ooooooooooooooh  
Ooooooooooooooh **  
She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way  
You know that I'd make her say**_

 _Well my first kiss went a little like this  
[Kiss] and twist [kiss kiss] and twist  
 **  
**Ooooooooooooooh  
Ooooooooooooooh  
_  
 ** _My first kiss went a little like this  
[Kiss] and twist [kiss kiss] and twist  
_Yeah, she won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way  
You know that I'd make her say...  
**  
 _Ooooooooooooooh_

 **She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way  
You know that I'd make her say**  
 _Ooooooooooooooh  
Ooooooooooooooh_  
 **She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way  
You know that I'd make her say**  
 _Ooooooooooooooh  
Ooooooooooooooh  
_  
 **She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way  
You know that I'd make her say...**

"Thank you everyone for this." I said.

"That was amazing, Lucy. Kabo!" The judges all agreed with Chappy.

"Now it's time for battles. Kabo." Chappy said.

"Today it's going to be Riyuki vs Sting! Kabo!"

"Good luck Yuki." I said.

 **Yuki's P.O.V**

I stepped on to the field where Sting was.

"Hey lets make a bet." Sting said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"If I win I get to have your girlfriend that also means that I get to do what I want to her." He said.

"Yea I like hell you will." I hissed back.

"Get ready to beaten and have your girl taken from you." Sting said.

"That's my line." I said.

"Let the battle begin. Kabo!" I said.

 **I'm finally done. I'm so very sorry. School sucks sometimes. Again I am super sorry. If you like this so much check out my Wattpad account I have another Rolu story. Called First Is The Worst Second Is The Best! Author name is LucyHeartismyname. Spelt just like that. I'll update soon! Bye Bye for now**

 **Lucy ultimate dragon slayer.**


	6. Author Note

**Hello everyone this Lucy ultimate** **dragon slayer here. I am sorry to say this but this book will be deleted or will not be written on anymore. I know that a lot of people like this book but I will be deleting it on it will be stopped. But have no fear I will be remaking it. Thanks to everyones support but when I remake the book it will be better.**


End file.
